Blair
by PrideAndNeutrality
Summary: ¿Quienes son los Blair? Ellos son los Blair.


La familia Blair era una familia... peculiar.

Desde hace muchos años, cuando los primeros Blair comenzaron a declararse algo más que una simple unión de sangre, sino un clan. Con un líder, una voz cantante, una reputación y sobretodo, una gran fama en el país donde residían: Estados Unidos. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto ricos y soberbios, pasando el mando de las muchas compañías que controlaban de sucesor en sucesor. El actual era un hombre que recién estaba rozando los 50 y sin embargo: ya tenía alrededor d hijos. De distintas madres, cada una completamente diferente a la otra, de distinta clase social y hasta nacionalidad, no amaba a ninguna, ni a la primera ni a la última, los únicos que tenían su corazón eran los pequeños hijos que le otorgaban, los cuales siempre mantenía sobre su atenta mirada, como sus obsesiones personales. Y entre aquellos hijos, Blair por sangre, se encontraba un par muy peculiar; Julietta y Asier.

La chica había sido criada en New Orleans, mientras que el joven paso su infancia y adolescencia en Los Ángeles. Como era costumbre hacer fiestas y juntas entre los parientes, mas de una vez se habían visto la cara, pero nunca hablado o saludado. La pequeña niña de cabellos como el caramelo, tan solo un par de veces fijos su ojos chocolate sobre un joven Asier, quien comía absolutamente todo lo que tuviera en frente.

Ahora los años habían pasado. Y ambos se habían encontrado en una Academia en Inglaterra: él ejerciendo como ayudante en la enfermería y ella estudiando en cuarto grado. Se odiaron en cuanto entablaron una conversación, se detestaron al pasar de los segundos, lo suyo fue _odio a primera vista_. "Cabeza de condón reventado" "Imbécil" "Fea" "Basura" "Insoportable bastardo" "Estúpido estorbo de la sociedad" "Alienigena" Y muchos otros insultos que aparecían siempre que se cruzaban, aunque habían algunas ocasiones donde su repudio era tan intenso, que se negaban a dirigirse la palabra.

Y lo más irónico era; que luego de unos cuantos años, aquellos dos hermanastros que se habían odiado al cruzar sus miradas, se habían terminado por casar. Aunque su odio no había disminuido con el tiempo, ni siquiera con la llegada de sus hijos, aquella tensión que se sentía cuando estaban cerca y que nadie le pasaba desapercibida, era lo que provocaba que todo el mundo se quedara estupefacto y se preguntara. ¿Si se odian, por qué están juntos? ¿Si se insultan tanto, porque tienen anillos en sus dedos? ¿Si parecen tan incómodos el uno con el otro, porque unieron sus vidas en matrimonio? Aquellas incógnitas podían comerle la cabeza a cualquiera que conociera por cinco minutos a esos dos, porque no eran una pareja como cualquier otra, en realidad, eran una pareja completamente inusual. Extraña. Que no iba con las normas, que no cumplía con los requisitos, que era todo lo contrario a lo que _debería_ ser.

Pero no se podía esperar más de un par de Blairs. Famosos por su insensibilidad, hostilidad y por tener fama en cualquier campo donde decidieran meterse. Porque los Blair eran personas que aparentaban la perfección y lo mejor de lo mejor en la escala social para los ojos ajenos, pero entre ellos no eran mas que un montón de serpientes que esperaban una presa a la cual morder para poder quedarse con todo lo que les pertenecía, así eran la mayoría, isa eran inclusive los padres de la extraña pareja, pero ellos no eran así. Ellos eran honestos, y la honestidad los había amargado y retorcido, volviéndolos de una manera que costaba mirar, porque hacia que quisieras alejarte de ellos. Ambos estaban condenados a estar solos, a vivir con sus verdades, observándolas fijamente, sin miedo. Preferían vivir en aquel mundo cruel y frió, en vez que en la burbuja donde los demás se refugiaban. Y quizás esa manera de ver las cosas, aquella bruta honestidad que los había orillado a la soledad: fue la misma que los unió. Aquella fuerza bruta y ciega que los impulsaba hacia adelante.

Y el fruto de aquella extraña unión se había limitado a un par de seres iguales. Un par de mellizos. Una pequeña de cabellos negros y un ojo azul como su padre, mas una orbe de color chocolate como su madre. Llamada Assy, desde pequeña había dejado en claro que se parecía a su padre, ya que su rostro solia mantenerse inexpresivo y su voz era helada. El otro pequeño se llamaba Jell y era un torbellino humano, tan lleno de fuego como su progenitora, inocente y bañado en jubilo, siempre sonriente y enérgico. El mas imbécil en aquella familia.

- ¡Asier, atrapa a Jell! - Grito la castaña mientras salía del baño, con la camiseta color crema mojada y los pantalones de la misma forma. Tenía el cabello tapándole medio rostro, mientras sostenía con una mano el shampoo y con otra una toalla. Su apariencia la dejaba en evidencia; había intentado bañar al pelinegro.

Su esposo se encontraba sobre el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Alzo sus frías orbes azules hasta Julietta, para observar como esta le apuntaba con un movimiento de barbilla al chiquillo que corría desnudo, con una manta atada al cuello para simular una capa y un sostén en su cabeza. Suspiro y luego volvió a mirar a la castaña, detrás de ella se notaba una pequeña sombra. Oh, había pedido ayuda. La pequeña Assy tenia una mano sobre la pierna de su madre e inclinaba su cabeza para observar a su gemelo correr en círculos por la habitación, sin dejar de gritar que el baño jamas lo tendría en sus limpias garras. - ¡Asier! - Volvió a gritar la joven, frunciendo el ceño. Sus hijos normalmente despertaban el enojo de la Blair, pero eso le sucedía con todo el mundo. Algunos ingenuos pensaron que con la llegada de esas criaturas, se volvería una mujer mas cariñosa y hasta amable, pero había continuado siendo de la misma manera y había criado a sus hijos con su propio toque personal.

El pelinegro tomo una de las almohadas del sillón, apunto y en un movimiento de brazos dio justo sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, que con un estrépito cayó al suelo. - No te parí para esto. - Susurro Julietta, con aquella falta de tacto que la caracterizaba, mientras tomaba con ambas manos a su hijo y manteniendolo alejado de si misma, se dirigía nuevamente al baño, con su pequeña hija detrás.

- ¡Assy, traidora! - Chillaba Jell en los brazos de su madre, moviendo sus piernas desesperadamente. Su hermana no respondió a su llamado y tan solo entro en el baño junto a Julietta. Eran una familia loca, con personalidades peculiares.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá!

Se escuchaban los gritos aun con la puerta cerrada.

- ¡No apesto, eso es mentira! ¡Assy, no!

Asier tomo nuevamente el periódico y retomo la lectura del articulo.

- ¡Si me amaras, me querrías con todo y mi suciedad!

Rodó los ojos al escuchar las muchas estupideces que solían ocurrirsele a Jell cuando intentaban bañarlo, cosa que, con la manía que tenia de jugar con lodo, espadas de madera y animales, salio ocurrir a menudo.

- ¡Mi venganza será terrible!


End file.
